Hide your love
by Denny Dirtyview
Summary: DENSU. Solo debes esperar el momento oportuno, a escondidas, para conseguir aquello que anelas. Y él lo desea tanto como tú. Solo espera. Solo sé paciente.


**-Título: **Hide your love.

**-Pairing:** Dinamarca x Suecia.

**-Advertencias: **¡Ninguna!

**-Notas:** ¡Hola! ...¡Cuánto tiempo sin escribir nada! Por suerte, no se me hace raro. ¡Ya es parte de mí! Esta vez es un DenSu (¡mi primer DenSu!). Por desgracia solo es una pequeña viñeta. Yo quería haber hecho algo más largo, pero solo me sale escribir a las tres de la mañana en mi camita. Si logro sacarle una segunda parte a esto, prometo que será más largo. Tengo mil situaciones en mi mente con este pairing (son...calientes(?)). ¡La cuestión es saber sacarlas! Más tarde subiré otro fanfic, un pequeño DenNor. Y también la tercera parte de "All's Fair". ¡Siento muchísimo ese retraso! No tengo excusa... Pero no he abandonado. Es solo que traducir capítulos tan largos me atormenta la cabeza... ¡Y ya está! Te dejo leer esto tan cortito ;)

* * *

_._

_Said with no sound_  
_Another new round_  
_The moon is up high and here I go again_

_You gave me a sign_  
_That your love is still mine_  
_And I feel the fire burns inside me_

_Say it once more_  
_Say it for sure_  
_I hear your heart is calling out my name_

_Like a wishper_  
_Long and tender_  
_Make me alive inside your eyes again_

_._

Electrizante. Esa es la palabra con la que defines la sensación que te causa el choque de sus ojos aguamarina con los tuyos.

O bien podrían ser también dos rocas inquebrantables que se golpean silenciosamente, sin piedad, causando chispas invisibles.

Puedes advertir cierta cohibición en sus pupilas. Sabes por qué.

Es la primera vez que vuestros ojos se cruzan en esa noche, aunque no es que tú, precisamente tú, seas el que lo intenta evitar.

Tampoco es que él sea cobarde, ni que tenga vergüenza, es que simplemente no debería pasar. Las miradas furtivas y malsanas que le echas cuando crees que nadie te ve no deberían existir. Al menos según él. Y es hipócrita.

Los cinco nórdicos estáis sentados en una mesa de roble de un rústico bar de Helsinki tras pasar el día juntos. Ya es tarde, pero nadie parece hacer amago de querer irse. Ni de lejos.

Cerveza tras cerveza la cosa está animada, y ya ves a Finlandia un poco más pasado de lo normal. Todos lo estáis, pero el pequeño finlandés en especial.

Es por eso que él, Suecia, se "atreve" a mirarte directamente, descaradamente.

Y tú, para tu propia sorpresa, aún eres capaz de sostenerle la mirada sin reírte tontamente, soltar alguna que otra frase fuera de lugar o directamente levantarte y arrastrarle contigo a los lavabos para poder hacer lo que de verdad quieres. Queréis.

Pero no, y tú te sorprendes de ser capaz de aguantar incluso después de haber ingerido cantidades de alcohol industriales. Quizá has desarrollado una nueva capacidad.

Fuera ya de tus pensamientos miras a tu derecha; Islandia tratando de hablar con Tino, mientras Noruega hace comentarios sarcásticos, bastante más contentos los hermanos de lo normal. Suecia, estratégicamente sentado enfrente tuya para hacerte perder la poca concentración que aparentas tener desde que llegasteis, también comenta de vez en cuando. Muy de vez en cuando.

Pero siendo sinceros, desde que su "querida esposa" parece estar solo en cuerpo presente, te sientes como el centro de su universo, recibiendo todas esas miradas discretas que no logras atrapar hasta la de hace unos segundos.

Y te gusta. Te encanta. Adoras que vuestros ojos por fin se hayan encontrado. Te enloquece examinar sin temor cada detalle de su rostro, cada curva, cada facción. No importan esos cristales que tantas veces has usado como excusa para reírte de él, porque lo que ves, bien lo sabe Odín, es hermoso.

Y bello. Y mentiroso. Y elegante. Y traidor. Y extasiante. E injusto.

E inalcanzable.

Y cuando te quieres dar cuenta, él ya a bajado la mirada.

Pestañeas un par de veces saliendo del trance y te fijas en el reloj rápidamente, y luego en todos. ¿Por qué no puede pasar el tiempo más rápido? Aún les debe quedar por lo menos una hora, durante la cual vas a fingir que te lo pasas en grande. Vas a reír como siempre, y seguirás bebiendo. Y él también. Así cuando por fin, más tarde, os encontréis a solas, ninguno de los dos tendrá remordimientos. Y a la mañana siguiente, cuando la verdad os golpee cruelmente como siempre hace, podréis echarle la culpa al alcohol engañándoos a vosotros mismos para no caer nunca en la tentación estando cuerdos.

* * *

Notas (II): El fragmento del principio pertenece a la canción "Fordibben Love", de ANGGUN. Esto quiero continuarlo. Quiero hacer un capítulo más, seguramente con una especie de lemmon. Si llego a hacerlo, la parte dominante sería Suecia. Ahí lo dejo.

Y ahora tienes la posibilidad de hacerme muy feliz. Tú ya sabes cómo C:


End file.
